


On Chocolate

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry on Countdown Day 10, Fluff, M/M, Mint Aero, just really awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 10 - Side CharactersWhy oh why would anyone ask Baz for advice about how to win Simon’s affections?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Kudos: 55
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	On Chocolate

# 

Baz

I hear my name being shouted across the great lawn and sigh. Why has no one got any fucking manners? I ignore it because it’s not Simon and therefore not important. To be fair I’d pretend to ignore him as well but I’d slow down to make sure he caught up with me. 

Gareth grabs me by the arm just as I’m about to go through the door of Mummers.  
“Baz, Fucks sake, I’ve been shouting”

“My apologies Gareth, I don’t speak street rat”

“Stop being a wanker, I need to ask you something”

“Get it over with then so we can go back to a world where you don’t think it’s acceptable to holler me across the school”

“What’s Simon’s favorite chocolate bar?”

I’m genuinely baffled by this whole experience. I must truly be failing in all aspects of my life for this to be happening. Or possibly Gareth is so thick he doesn’t know how out of his depth he is. 

“Why would you want to know that? why would I know that?”

Gareth at least has the decency to blush

“I like him, I want to give him a present and then maybe see if he wants to, you know” he nudges me and I snarl at him

“Snow is straight Gareth, you’re barking up the wrong tree” I also want to tell him that Simon is out of his league by about a million light years.

“Mate, he is not straight. No way”

“I’m not arguing Snow’s sexuality in the doorway, go ahead and embarrass yourself. He likes mint aeros, or anything really. But not Kit Kats. He says they have identity issues. Half chocolate half biscuit and do can’t be fully trusted.”

Gareth looks st me strangely, thanks me and runs back off across the lawn. 

Now all I can think of is Simon eating chocolate. Fucking great. 

Simon

I’m teaching the little ‘uns to sword fight with sticks when Gareth comes up to me on the lawn. I give him a smile and carry on battling the little first year. They aren’t bad fighters. 

“Simon, can I talk to you please?” 

I’m a bit confused. Gareth just talks if he wants to talk, why does he need permission? Unless it’s serious? 

“What’s he done?”

“Who?”

“Baz”

“Nothing, that I know of. I don’t want to talk about Baz, I just wanted to give you this” he shoves an Aero at me “and ask you if you want to, you know, go out sometime”

I’m frozen. 

“Um thanks, I don’t really, I don’t, “

Fortunately a feisty little first year whacks me on the side of my head and Gareth loses his nerve and runs off.

It’s fine. It’s fine. I can just avoid him for the next year and then I never have to see him again. Except he lives in the floor below me and is my partner in elocution. Fuck. 

Baz

Snow comes charging into the room like he’s about to set something on fire. If I’m not very careful, he might.

“Simmer down Snow, there’s no one to battle in here”

“Fuck off, it’s not the fucking time”

“It’s exactly the time, I don’t want you to singe the furniture. Do you want to tell me what’s riled you up so I can pretend to care until you’ve calmed down?” 

He looks at me like he might. Then he storms into the bathroom. God he’s delicious when he’s angry.

He comes back out less volatile but much more appealing. Why won’t he wear a t shirt to sleep in? Why?

“S’just something happened and now I’ve got to think about something and I haven’t really got time and it’s going to be embarrassing”

“Gareth?”

“Yep”

“I told him not to, did the idiot at least get you the right chocolate?”

“Yeah, wanna share?”


End file.
